Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Yellow Rescue Team
by TheNightshadow2
Summary: On a routine rescue mission, Team Yellow encounters an Eevee with no recollection of her past. Who is she, and just how is she able to use Ghost type moves? As Team Yellow travels the Air Continent, searching for memories, fame, rescues, and justice, Eve, Psyle, Muscle, and Marrow become involved in a struggle between Light and Darkness that threatens the entire world!
1. Chapter 1: Tortured Souls

The heat had hardly been bareable for the past few weeks. Perhaps that was the cause of the rabid behavior that had been exhibited by the Pokémon of the mystery dungeons that Rescue Team Yellow had explored during their search and rescue missions.

"Tiny Woods is going to be a piece of cake to find Bellsprout's friend. She thinks that Budew is deep in the forest, down in 3F," a male Machop said to his yellow companion.

"Yep," the Psyduck replied. He stared at the ground, sighing. Then he said, "Muscle, I'm glad you're still with me."

"I know Psyle. Trust me, I'll never leave you, we're Team Yellow," Muscle, the gray Pokémon told his partner. "Come on, let's get going."

As they grew near Tiny Woods, Psyle grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

"Psyle are you alright?! What's wrong?"

"Ugh...headache!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When Psyle opened his eyes, they flashed white and he psychically hurled Muscle down the hill.

"Are you alright?" Psyle ran down the hill, giving his friend a blue Oran Berry to heal him.

"You always do that when you have a headache," Muscle groaned, getting to his feet. He chuckled, "Maybe we should look for some herbs to get rid of those."

"Yeah, we should," Psyle said. "I should have looked for something to make them stop after she left."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I hurt her!"

"She was strong. She chose to leave Team Yellow. Now we need to continue her work and become a Gold Rank Rescue-Exploration Team like she would have wanted."

"Humph, she's probably already on her way to fame with Charcoal. Soon we'll hear about them like Team ACT or Team Charm."

"And they'll hear about the famous Team Yellow. Have faith in Arceus, Psyle. Everything happens for a reason."

Muscle gave his friend a sincere smile. Psyle politely returned one, but then his bill returned to a perpetual frown.

Muscle and Psyle knew that something was wrong before they entered Tiny Woods. The five trees and two logs that made up the entrance to the mystery dungeon had become rotted.

"How could this happen?" Muscle asked. "We were here just two days ago!"

Psyle shook his head, not knowing the answer.

The grass in the clearing had died and turned black.

"There's someone in there!" Psyle exclaimed, seeing a speck of brown fur amidst the black, rotting debris.

"We have to help them!" Muscle cried.

The two members of Team Yellow ran to the center of the entrance clearing and moved away the debris from the unconscious Pokémon.

As soon as Muscle touched the Eevee, her eyes shot open.

"Wh...where am I?"

"You're outside Tiny Woods. Do you remember how you got here?" questioned Muscle.

The Eevee shook her head. "I don't remember anything. Who...what are you?"

"We're Pokémon. I'm a Machop, he's a Psyduck, and you're an Eevee."

"I'm sorry...I can't remember anything at all."

"Do you remember your name at least?" Psyle asked.

She stared at him. "My...name...?"

"My name is Psyle, and this is Muscle," the Psyduck told her.

"I see," the Eevee nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

After staring blankly into space she told Muscle and Psyle, "I believe I am...Eve."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Eve," Muscle smiled.

"You know, if you have no idea who you are or where you come from, you could always join us," Psyle told her. "We're a Rescue-Exploration Team."

"What is that?"

"We help Pokémon from all over the Air Continent and do jobs for them. Most jobs consist of search and rescue missions, like finding lost items or missing Pokémon. But some are more intense, where we hunt down outlaws."

"Well...if you help people, I suppose I should be a good person and assist you."

"Maybe you'll discover you're past through the more good you do," Muscle suggested.

"Perhaps..." Eve gave him a small smile.

"So are you in?" he asked.

"Why not?" Eve decided to give it a shot.

"Great! Welcome to Team Yellow!"

"We're actually about to go on a mission through a mystery dungeon right now," Psyle said.

"Mystery dungeon?"

"They're like labyrinths, different areas of mazes that have multiple paths."

"And if that wasn't tricky enough, they're also home to rabid, wild Pokémon."

"So we must defend ourselves."

"Right, using the moves we know. Do you...do you think you know any moves?"

Eve said, "I do not know. But we will soon find out."

And so, with its new member, Team Yellow set out into Tiny Woods to find the missing Budew.

They fought the rabid Pidgey, Wurmple, Exeggcute, and Sunkern with relative ease. Eve did in fact know two moves, Bite and Swift. The flurry of stars she emitted from her mouth led to the defeat of numerous wild Pokémon.

When they reached the end of the Tiny Woods, Team Yellow saw Bellsprout's friend Budew being terrorized by a rabid Sunflora. The yellow flowers around its head were dying, and its green body was drying up.

"Maybe you were right about the heat wave turning all the wild Pokémon crazy," Muscle told Psyle.

"Sunflora, stop!" Psyle called. "We are Team Yellow, here to rescue Budew! We don't want to hurt you, just let her go!"

Sunflora snarled and began to run towards the three teammates. Muscle made a break for Budew, skirting around the rabid Sunflora.

Psyle used headbutted Sunflora, but it didn't do much besides worsen his headache. He grabbed his head and stood immobile, closing his eyes and trying to get rid of the pain.

"Arceus help me..." Psyle muttered, taking a page out of Muscle's faith book.

"Stay back!" Eve growled at Sunflora. She bit the rabid Pokémon, and with all her might tugged her away from Psyle. Sunflora moaned and lunged at Eve.

She held her mouth open in shock, then took a deep breath and remembered she could use Swift as well as Bite. Eve roared, opening her mouth wide, expecting a flurry of stars to shoot into Sunflora. But it was not so.

A black and purple glob of shadows formed outside Eve's mouth and blasted into Sunflora, knocking her out.

 _Just what was that move? I thought I had used Swift before?_

"Great job Eve!" Psyle patted her on the back, having been curbed of his headache.

"You okay kid?" Muscle asked the little Budew.

"Now that you've all rescued me!" Budew replied, hugging him.

"Did you see what happened?" Eve asked Psyle as they walked over to Muscle and the little Budew.

"No, I was too busy trying to stop my headache."

"Instead of Swift, I preformed a different move. A glob of shadows emitted from my mouth."

"You used Shadow Ball?! But that's a Ghost type move, not a Normal type!"

"Um...what?"

"What Psyle means is that you, being a Normal type, shouldn't be able to know Ghost type moves."

Eve sighed. "I wish I could remember things..."

"Your memories will probably come back to you in time," Muscle tried being optimistic.

"Okay guys I'm pretty sure Budew has had enough time being in these woods. Let's get back to Pokémon Square," Psyle said.

Muscle nodded, and pulled out a rescue badge from his bag. "This signifies that we're an exploration team. It can teleport us out of a mystery dungeon after we've completed a job."

As Team Yellow and the missing Budew became enveloped by a blue light, Eve wondered, _Why don't I remember anything? It's as if I was barely born_.

* * *

Eve opened her eyes to a pair of bulletin boards next to the building of a white bird Pokémon.

"This is Pelipper Post Office, where we can get job opportunities from the bulletin boards," Muscle explained.

A Bellsprout ran over to the bulletin boards and hugged her missing friend Budew.

"Thank you so much Team Yellow! Is like to give you this Oran Berry and this Pecha Berry as a reward."

Psyle grinned as they obtained explorer points and moved up to Silver Rank.

"You joined at just the right time Eve. Soon Team Yellow will be a famous Super Gold Rank Exploration Team."

Eve smiled at him, all while wondering why he had such a desire for fame.

"Let's show you around Pokémon Square," Muscle decided.

Eve thought it was quite strange that most of the shops were simply large constructions of the owner Pokémon heads. Muscle dropped things off from the bag in Kanghaskan Storage, bought a Reviver Seed from the Kecleon brothers, and deposited money into Persian's Felicity Bank.

"It's been a long day," Muscle said as they were walking through the center of Pokémon Square.

"Team Yellow!" a young Caterpie rushed over to them. "I need your help!"

"Of course we'll help you Caterpie," Psyle told him. "What happened?"

"My friend Metapod and I were visiting our friend Gligar at Mt. Deepgreen when we were attacked by a monster!"

"Mt. Deepgreen, isn't that where many berries are grown because the soil is so rich?" Muscle asked.

"Right, but it's not so good anymore," Caterpie said. "All of the grass and plant life has died! Now instead of it being clean air, there's a dense fog over everything. Metapod and I barely managed to find our friend Gligar. But when we saw the monster I dropped my brand new exploration kit."

"We'll get it back for you," Psyle promised.

"What did this monster look like?" Muscle asked.

"All we saw was a white skull before we ran off."

"Don't worry, we'll set out in the morning."

"Do you two really believe the child saw a monster?" Eve asked as they walked out of the settlement of Pokémon Square.

"It had to have been a Pokémon," Psyle said.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Muscle stated.

Muscle and Psyle brought Eve to a large yellow and tan colored hut. A stone path led to the entrance of the hut, a small pond was on the right side of the hut, and green shrubbery and flowers grew on the left side of the hut. A brown mailbox was near the stone path near the shrubbery.

"This is our Team Base, where we live," Muscle explained.

The three Pokémon walked inside. There were four beds of hay inside the circular hut. Many beautiful flowers decorated the walls, and there were buckets of berries and water to eat and to drink.

"We should get a good night's sleep," Muscle said.

"Right," Psyle agreed.

As Eve lied down to go to sleep, she announced, "I'm glad I met the two of you."

After Eve fell asleep, Muscle sat next to Psyle.

"I'm surprised you invited Eve to join our team."

"It's what she would have done."

"Right."

"You know, outside Tiny Woods where we found Eve is where I first met her. She found me unconscious and helped me. Eve reminds me of her, with her strong desire to help people."

"I just wish we could help Eve," Muscle sighed, "you know, get her to remember her past."

"Do you think she's a Human?"

"What? You're crazy, she can't be a Human!"

"Why not? It's not unheard of. Remember the Ninetails Legend! And not to mention the Legendary Explorer that saved the world."

"Let's just go to bed. Enough crazy theories for one night."

* * *

The next morning, Eve opened her eyes to an empty hut. _Did they leave me behind? No they wouldn't have!_

She was debating on whether or not to tell them of her strange dream. She had been tormented by a shadowy figure with red eyes shrouded in darkness. She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her mind.

Eve decided not to say anything when she saw Muscle and Psyle smiling at her.

"Good morning!" Her teammates told her.

"Ready to go?" Muscle asked her.

"Yes," Eve nodded.

Team Yellow walked west from their Team Base and traveled to Mt. Deepgreen. Caterpie was not lying, the formerly lush area was now shrouded in fog and full of dying vegetation.

As Team Yellow walked cautiously through the dense fog, they began to hear wailing and rattling that sounded close.

A plaintive and mournful sound echoed around them.

They saw a brown figure slumped over on the edge of the mountainside, looking at the sinking moon and rising sun.

"Hello," Muscle called. "We're Rescue Team Yellow. Do you need any help?"

"It sure looks like it," Psyle muttered.

"He seems so...sad," Eve whispered.

"No," the Pokémon replied, with bitterness in his voice. "Leave me alone!"

"Please, let us help you," Muscle would not give up on this sad Pokémon.

"You can't help me!" The brown bipedal Pokémon jumped up, grabbed a nearby bone and turned around. The brown Pokémon with a light brown belly was wearing a white skull over his head. The only parts of his face that were visible were the areas around his triangular black eyes. He was shaking in rage. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

As Psyle edged closer to Caterpie's exploration kit, the Pokémon threw his bone like a boomerang which collided with Psyle's head. He collapsed next to Caterpie's kit, saying, "Like I needed another head injury..."

"That's a Cubone!" Muscle told Eve, handing her his bag. "He just used Bonemerang. Go check on Psyle, I'll try talking to him."

Eve nodded, running over to Psyle. She gave him an Oran Berry to heal.

Muscle walked towards the Cubone, telling him, "We're a Rescue Team. All we want is to get our friend's lost explorer kit."

"Then take it and leave!"

"But you need help too!"

"I said it before, you can't help me!" The Cubone lunged towards Muscle and let out all of his rage. He punched and kicked the gray Machop.

"Get off of him!" Eve commanded. She ran towards the two fighting Pokémon and raised her claw, about to slash the Cubone, when a black and purple shadow formed around her claw. She clawed him and managed to knock the Cubone off of Muscle.

"Another Ghost type move?" Muscle asked.

"I guess so..." Eve nodded. "It was like a shadowy claw formed over my own."

Psyle opened his bill and emitted a stream of water, hitting the Cubone and knocking him to the ground.

"Nice, super effective Water Gun!" Muscle grinned. He and Eve ran over to the Cubone, whose rage had turned into confusion.

"Did you do that?" Muscle asked Psyle.

"Nope...my psychic abilities have been spotty since...you know."

"I'm sorry," the Cubone told them, snapping out of confusion.

"You know, we didn't just come to rescue the explorer kit. We're Team Yellow, we rescue items and Pokémon."

"You can't rescue me from my pain," the Cubone cried. The sorrowful rattle echoed around the team.

"What happened to you?" Eve asked.

"My mother was killed," he told them. "She was everything to me, my only family."

"We're sorry for you," Psyle told him.

"When was she killed?" Muscle asked.

"After everything started dying. I was with my friends when she was attacked by a huge fiery monster that was brought out of the shadows."

Muscle, Psyle, and Eve exchanged looks.

"We thought the heat wave was the cause of the rabid Pokémon that are in the mystery dungeons, but what if those fiery and shadowy Pokémon are behind it?" Muscle suggested.

"It's definitely a possibility," Psyle said.

"Do you have a name?" Eve asked the Cubone.

"Yes," he told her, "my name is Marrow."

"Marrow, you could join our team," Muscle said. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Marrow looked down at the ground, deep in thought. After several moments, he finally asked, "Even after I attacked you?"

"You just had your rage focused on the wrong thing," Psyle said. "How about you use that rage against outlaws and the fiery and shadowy Pokémon?"

Marrow nodded.

"Okay," he said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "I'll join your team."

"Welcome to Team Yellow!"

As Muscle shined the Exploration Badge on the team, Marrow thought to himself: _It's strange to feel happy...but I'm glad to be accepted instead of being feared and lonely._

* * *

"Thank you for getting my explorer kit!" Caterpie told Psyle when he saw them outside the post office.

Accompanied by Metapod and Gligar, they gave Psyle a Rawst Berry and two Oran Berries as thanks.

"Did you see the monster..." Caterpie's voice trailed off when he saw Marrow behind Muscle.

"This is Marrow," Eve told them.

Marrow waved at them with the hand that was not holding his bone.

"He's not a monster," Muscle assured the novice explorers. "Marrow just experienced an extremely traumatic event."

"Oh we understand," Caterpie, Metapod, and Gligar nodded.

"Thanks again Team Yellow! See you around!" They walked off to their other friends in the center of Pokémon Square.

"How's that for a day?" Muscle asked as they walked to the Team Base.

"This is our home," Psyle said.

"Where is Marrow going to sleep?" He asked as they walked inside.

"There's a bed of hay right here," Muscle said.

"That's Floral's..." Psyle's voice trailed off. "Uh, nevermind..."

"Who is Floral?" Eve asked.

"She was a member of Team Yellow," Muscle explained, "but she left us a while ago."

"You loved her?" Eve questioned.

"I...how do you even know what love is, you lost your memories!" Psyle replied.

Eve shrugged.

"Marrow can take the bed," Muscle said. "Psyle...Floral is not coming back any time soon."

Psyle sighed. "I guess you're right. Well, everything happens for a reason is what you always say, right Muscle? Maybe it's fate that we're all together."

Marrow scoffed, "Right...a bunch of tortured souls working together. The perfect team."

"Hey, I'm not a tortured soul," Muscle said.

Yes you are, Eve thought. You're just better at keeping it bottled up than we are.

As she curled up to go to bed, Eve wondered, _How is it possible that I know Ghost type moves? I hope that I can find that answer if I can get my memories back..._

* * *

A dark figure emerged out of the shadows of the Magma Cavern, once occupied by the mighty Groudon. Now it was inhabited by Heatran.

"Thank you for your services. The King of the Netherworld is pleased with all of the death and destruction your heat wave has caused."

"Only because you forced me to!"

"Tell that to the ones who want you dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my master. Sweet nightmares, Heatran."

A black and purple ball shot out of the shadows and hit Heatran. It enveloped him in a sphere, and Heatran fell asleep.

The shadow-like Pokémon transcended planes, leaving the world of the Air Continent and entered the Netherworld.

"Master," it kneeled to a towering figure with gleaming red eyes and horns that were visible in the darkness.

"Darkrai, you have done well turning the wild Pokémon rabid and using Heatran to cause the wildlife to die. But we must find the Reikieon. I cannot allow any other souls to return to that land."

"I shall scour the entire Air Continent, master."

"I expect no less. You know what happens to those who fail me."

Darkrai bowed to the King of the Netherworld and faded into the shadows.

"Let the hunt begin!"


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Up in Rank

It had been several weeks since Team Yellow had added Eve and Marrow to the group. While they had managed to explore many mystery dungeons, capture outlaws, and rescue Pokémon in need of assistance, there was still no sign of the fiery Pokémon that had killed Marrow's mother.

"It is frustrating, isn't it?" Eve asked Marrow as they were depositing money into the bank.

"You have no idea how infuriated I am," Marrow cried.

"Or maybe you do. You're memories still haven't come back yet."

"I know how angry you feel," Eve replied.

Marrow sighed, "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is explore more mystery dungeons until we find that Pokémon. So, should we go back to the team base?"

"I believe Psyle said that he and Muscle would meet us in the center of town."

"Want to take a look around? I think that there is a dojo where we can train at. It was closed when we first arrived in town."

"I suppose that training could provide some benefits to our missions."

"And we can figure out if you know any other ghost type moves besides shadow ball and shadow claw."

The two newest members of Team Yellow walked south towards the dojo, unaware that a skitty had been observing their every move. She smirked and walked over to her teammates, a meowth and a torchic.

"Meowzie, Ember, did you see those two new wierdos that joined Team Yellow?"

"Ha, I guess Psyle and Muscle will just let anyone in after Floral ditched them for Charcoal," Ember, the orange torchic snickered.

"Good thing Team Claws has standards," Meowzie, the meowth stated.

"Now, now ladies, we have to work on maintaining a good public image. We can't let our rivalry with Team Yellow get in the way of becoming a famous exploration team like the beautiful Team Charm."

"You're so right Precious!"

"I always am. Now come on ladies, let's go shopping at Kecleon's store and look for a mission."

"Thank you so much!" Jumpluff gratefully told Muscle and Psyle. They had just completed a mission to retrieve Jumpluff's lost orange gummi, and were rewarded with a gravelrock (10) and 200 poké.

"It's a good thing that we gave Eve and Marrow their own bags in case we're ever split up or decide to do missions on our own like how we just did," Muscle said to Psyle as they started from the post office.

"Uh huh," Psyle gritted his teeth and grabbed his head.

"Headaches again?"

"Yep...I think they're getting worse..."

"We could go talk to Whiscash at the pond that's north of Pokémon Square. He'd probably know of an herb or something that could help."

"Nah, I'm okay," Psyle said, heaving a deep breath and opening his eyes.

"Alright...if you're sure..." Muscle remained worried about his friend, but did not want to force Psyle to do anything he did not want to do.

Changing the subject, he said, "I've been thinking that we should explore some fire mystery dungeons if we want to find the Pokémon that killed Marrow's mother."

"That's...a good idea," Psyle weakly replied.

"Come on, you said we're supposed to meet Eve and Marrow," Muscle helped his friend to the center of Pokémon Square.

They waited for nearly ten minutes when Eve and Marrow finally met up with them.

"We went through the fire type maze in the dojo," Marrow told them.

"That dojo is a very interesting place," Eve said. "It is amazing at how many different mazes are inside! We can train against nearly every type!"

"What do you mean nearly every type?" Muscle wondered.

"There is no fairy type maze."

"Fairy type? What are you talking about?"

Eve had no idea how or why she was talking about a type that seemed not to exist on the Air Continent, nor about how she even knew about it.

"Erm...forget I said anything..."

"Maybe the fairy type is from one of your memories?" Psyle suggested.

"It could be a type wherever you're from," Marrow agreed.

Muscle remained skeptical. "I mean, it's just strange how there would be a type that no one knows about in wherever Eve is from."

"Come on, stranger things have happened!" Psyle tried to get his friend to believe.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Muscle rolled his eyes. "We need to focus on finding the fiery Pokémon."

Eve's eyes narrowed and her fur bristled. _He did not just say that my past does not matter!_

As she was about to growl at Muscle and express her anger, Team Yellow was interrupted by a skitty, a meowth, and a torchic.

"Hello Precious, Meowzie, Ember," Psyle addressed the skitty, attempting to be cordial.

"Psyle, how nice to see you! I noticed that you've gotten some new additions to Team Yellow. You've lowered your standards since Floral left. Did you rescue them from the wild?"

Eve lost it. Already angry at Muscle, she bared her fangs and pounced on top of Precious. Purple energy covered her claws, and she slashed Precious, who promptly laughed in her face.

"Ghost type moves don't work on normal types, new girl!"

"Tell your friend to back off," Meowzie glared at Muscle as they pulled their teammates off of each other.

"She started it," Muscle replied with a shrug.

"I suppose I am too _wild_ for you!" Eve spat at Precious.

"Just let it go," Psyle told her. "They just want to make us look bad."

"Looks like it worked," Marrow muttered, taking note of the dirty looks from some townspeople towards Team Yellow.

"Somebody help me!" A psychic type cat Pokémon ran to the center of Pokémon Square.

"Team Yellow, ready to provide assistance," Muscle told her.

"Team Claws at your service," Precious said.

"My name is Meowstic, and my baby sister Espurr has been abducted by some sort of fiery Pokémon!"

Muscle shot a glance to Marrow, whose eyes were glued to Meowstic, ready to hear her story.

"We were playing at Mt. Moonview. Espurr got too close to the edge, so I levitated her with my psychic abilities. That seemed to attract the attention of a large fire Pokémon. But it was not always purely a fire type, I could sense it had dormant psychic abilities. It grabbed Espurr, transformed into a blue form, and levitated away towards a mountain with lava flowing from it."

"Mt. Blaze," Ember assumed.

"Whatever it is called, can one of you please rescue my sister? I tried to go myself, but my abilities are too weak."

"We'll get her back for you," Psyle and Precious said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Thank you so much," Meowstic told them all and walked north to Whiscash Pond in order to recuperate.

"How about we turn this into a competition between Team Claws and Team Yellow?" Meowzie suggested.

"I don't want to turn a Pokemon's life into a game," Muscle shook his head.

"It's not a game, it's a demonstration," Previous said, "of whichever team is stronger."

"Prepare to lose!" Eve told her.

"We'll see about that," Precious replied with a smug smile. She and Meowzie turned around to leave.

Muscle and Psyle went to Felicity Bank to withdraw money in order to buy items from the Kecleon Store. Eve went to save a spot in line and to observe the merchandise.

"Sorry about earlier, with the two of them," Ember told Marrow. "And just for the record...I don't think you look wild at all. Gruff maybe, but not wild."

"Um...thank you?"

"It's a compliment," Ember promised, smiling at him.

"Ember, get over here!" Precious called.

"Good luck."

"You too."

"Maybe we could meet sometime under slightly less aggressive circumstances?"

"I'd like that."

"Marrow, can you come with me back to the base? I feel a headache coming on. Besides, Muscle and Eve can handle shopping."

"So, does someone have a crush?" Psyle asked as he and Marrow were walking out of town.

"What? No! Of course not! She's from a rival team!"

"Ha, that didn't stop Muscle."

"What?!"

"Uh..." Psyle realized that he should not have said that.

"Come on, you have to tell me now!"

"It's nothing, just that Muscle liked a girl who wasn't on our team."

"Well where is this girl now?"

"She's gone..."

"Did she leave?"

"Not by choice..."

"Oh..." Marrow decided to stop prodding.

"You are lucky I decided to wait in line while you withdrew money," Eve told Muscle. "Now we are at the front. You should thank me."

"Yep, thanks Eve."

"You are welcome. Oh, and I am still angry at you, in case you were wondering."

"I didn't mean to imply that you're past doesn't matter! I'm sorry!"

"Humph," Eve closed her eyes, stuck her head up, and walked to the side of the counter since she did not have money.

Muscle bought several oran berries and a reviver seed, anticipating tough opponents in Mt. Blaze.

"Are we ready?"

"Yep," Muscle replied.

But he stopped in his tracks when he heard the next customer ask for a blast seed.

"That's impossible," he muttered, turning around to look at the customer. She was a Sneasel.

Muscle closed his eyes and shook his head, believing that he was imagining the Sneasel.

Eve furrowed her eyebrows, suspicious of Muscle's actions.

"What is wrong?" Eve asked.

"Nothing," Muscle curtly replied. "Let's get back to the base."

"You are repressing something," Eve told him.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Whatever it is, it is why you always have a positive attitude! And I am willing to bet that it has something to do with a Sneasel."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Humph. You can lie to me, but you cannot lie to yourself. You have buried something that will break you if you admit it to yourself. But you have to!"

Muscle rolled his eyes. "You sound pretty wise for an amnesiac."

"I do not know why that is," Eve shrugged.

"Are you guys ready?" Muscle asked Psyle and Marrow as they arrived at the team base.

"Yeah," Psyle said, and Marrow nodded.

"Are you sure?" Muscle asked Psyle. He nodded adamantly.

And so, Team Yellow set out for Mt. Blaze.

My. Blaze was a mountainous volcano, a perfect place for fire type Pokémon. Lava poured down the mountain and coursed through every floor of the mystery dungeon.

"The fire type Pokémon should be used to the heat, right?" Marrow asked. "So they shouldn't be rabid?"

"I don't think they would be," Psyle said.

"Either way, we should proceed with caution," Eve stated.

"Right," Muscle agreed, and they entered the boiling Mt. Blaze.

As they progressed farther into the labyrinth of Mt. Blaze, Team Yellow was surprised by the lack of any Pokémon whatsoever.

"Where are they?" Muscle wondered.

"Guys, I think we're getting close to the peak!" Marrow exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah...what luck we've had that there have not been any wild Pokémon," Psyle muttered.

"Something is wrong," Eve stated as they entered the cavern that led to the peak of Mt. Blaze.

As Team Yellow walked towards the mouth of the cavern, dozens of fire type Pokémon jumped from the top of the ground. They had been camouflaged by the lava, smoke, and rocks.

"It's a monster house!" Muscle exclaimed.

"We're completely surrounded!" Marrow cried.

"Remain calm," Eve stated.

"Everything will be fine," Psyle assured his teammates.

As the horde of wild Pokémon approached, Muscle noted their lifeless eyes, dull colors, and frothing at the mouth.

"They're rabid!"

"How is that possible?!"

"We can figure that out when we're not trapped by a horde!"

A group of Magby, Growlithe, and Charmeleon surrounded Team Yellow.

Psyle used water gun, emitting an intense spout of water against the fire types. When a Charmeleon neared him, he yelled, "I hate you!" and knocked it out with his water gun.

Marrow managed to knock out several fire types at a time, by throwing his bone like a boomerang.

Eve held back the rabid fire types with shadow ball and swift, while Muscle knocked them out close range with a few karate chops, being careful to not get bitten or clawed at.

It felt like hours as they fought against the rabid fire types.

"We did it!" Eve exclaimed in delight.

"The hard part's not over yet," Psyle said.

"We still have to rescue Espurr from the fire type that switched forms," Muscle said.

"If we survived a horde of rabid fire types, I'm sure we can handle one," Marrow said confidently.

Team Yellow walked to the peak of Mt. Blaze, where they found a traumatized Espurr in front of a meditating blue Pokémon.

"What Pokémon is that?" Muscle asked.

"Darmanitan," Eve said.

Everyone shot her a glance, but went with her statement.

"Darmanitan! Let Espurr go!" Muscle called. "We are Team Yellow, and we will not leave this place without her!"

Darmanitan's eyes shot open and it levitated over Espurr in front of Team Yellow.

"I...need her..."

"You aren't rabid?"

"No we...are not..."

"Please, maybe there's another way," Psyle tried talking to Darmanitan.

"There is...no other way! I need her!"

Darmanitan's eyes glowed blue and he levitated Team Yellow into the air.

"Let us help her...and you!" Psyle weakly said. His head was filled with a splitting pain.

"You...need help too?" Darmanitan stared at Psyle, and flung the rest of Team Yellow against the rocks.

"What...are you talking about?"

"She can help...us!"

Darmanitan used psybeam, and knocked Psyle unconscious. He flung him next to Espurr.

"Ugh...Muscle is knocked out," Marrow said, getting up.

"So is Psyle," Eve said, getting up.

Marrow put a reviver seed in Muscle's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

"I guess it's just the two of us right now," Marrow told Eve.

"We will not give up!" Eve yelled.

Marrow threw his bone like a boomerang at Darmanitan, while Eve used shadow ball. The two moves combined knocked Darmanitan to the ground, and he shifted forms, turning into a red monkey-like Pokémon.

"Now he is pure fire type!" Eve told Marrow. "You're bone club is super effective, my moves are not. But I will not give up until I faint!""

Marrow nodded and the two smiled at each other. He ran towards Darmanitan and clubbed him over the head with his bone club. Eve used swift, causing a flurry of stars to hit Darmanitan in his back.

"Looks like Team Claws is late to the party," Precious said at the entrance, flanked by Meowzie and Ember.

"Why...do you interfere?!" Darmanitan cried. His cry echoed over the peak, and Pokémon that had been camouflaged by the flames approached Team Claws.

"Magmortar and Arcanine!" Ember exclaimed.

"We can handle it," Meowzie said confidently.

Precious looked unsure, but said, "Of course we can!"

Precious sang to Arcanine and put it to sleep. Meowzie and Ember attacked Magmortar together, clawing at it with fury swipes and scratch.

Espurr crawled over to the unconscious Psyle. She cradled his head in her arms and her eyes flashed white. Psyle shot awake. His eyes flashed white and he levitated Darmanitan in the air.

"How do you like that!" Psyle cried.

Marrow used bonemerang and Psyle used water gun. They both knocked Darmanitan out.

Psyle stood by Espurr, protecting her.

Marrow hit Magmortar with his bone club, assisting Ember and Meowzie.

Arcanine shot awake and exhaled a huge flamethrower, singing Eve's and Precious' fur.

"It burned us!" Eve cried. She shot back at Arcanine with shadow ball.

Magmortar and Arcanine began to froth at the mouth, and switched targets.

Magmortar used fire punch on Eve and Precious knocking them into the rocky wall, near the lava.

Precious shrieked and closed her eyes as Magmortar crept towards them, preparing to use flamethrower.

But she was not met with a fiery demise.

When Precious opened her eyes, Muscle stood in front of her and helped her up. He had knocked out the rabid Magmortar using low kick and karate chop.

"Thank you," Precious sincerely told Muscle.

"You're welcome," Muscle smiled at her.

Arcanine knocked Marrow and Meowzie to the ground with a hard tackle using his extreme speed. Ember scratched Arcanine, and she barely avoided a scratch that would have killed her.

Espurr's eyes flashed white, and so did Psyle's. A strong spout of water emitted from his mouth, knocking Arcanine out.

Team Yellow and Team Claws ran over to Espurr.

"Are you alright?" Muscle asked. Espurr nodded.

"What did Darmanitan want with you?" Eve asked.

"My psychic powers," Espurr told them. "He needed me to protect him."

"Protect him from what?" Precious asked.

"The crazy ones."

"Is she talking about the rabid Pokémon?" Ember wondered.

"That...Darmanitan had help from the rabid Magmortar and Arcanine though," Marrow said. "Why would he want protection from them?"

"Maybe he didn't want whatever turned them rabid to not infect him?" Meowzie suggested.

"We thought that the recent heatwave was the cause of the rabid Pokémon," Psyle said, "but maybe it's something else."

"We can worry about that later," Muscle decided. "Right now let's get Espurr back to her sister safely."

He shone his badge on both teams and Espurr, and they returned to Pokémon Square in front of the Pelipper Post Office.

"Espurr!" Meowstic ran over to her sister, telepathically sensing her presence. The two psychic sisters hugged, happily reunited.

"Thank you!" Meowstic told Team Yellow and Team Claws.

"Here is your reward," she gave them 1,000 poké.

"Look at your rank!" Ember jabbed Marrow in the side.

Team Yellow's rank had shifted from Bronze to Silver.

"Now you're officially on par with us," Precious smiled at Muscle and Psyle.

"Team Yellow, Silver Rank Rescue-Exploration Team!" Psyle grinned. "We're moving up in rank!"

"Soon we'll be famous like Team ACT just like you wanted," Muscle told Psyle.

"You'll definitely get Floral's attention," Precious told Psyle.

"I hope so..." Psyle sighed.

"We've had a great day guys," Muscle said. "Let's get some rest."

"See you guys around!" Precious and Meowzie waved to Team Yellow.

"Thanks for fighting with us today," Ember told Marrow.

"It was the least I could do," he shrugged.

"Well, I appreciate it," Ember said. "See you later."

"Good night, get some sleep."

"You too, sweet dreams."

As Ember walked away, she grabbed her side, which was beginning to bleed. She had been scratched by Arcanine...

"Aw, you two are so cute," Psyle told Marrow as they started for the team base.

"Shut up!"

Muscle and Eve started laughing. But Muscle stopped when he saw the Sneasel in the distance. And he did not approach her.

"What happened to her?" Eve asked her blank faced teammate.

After several moments of silence, Eve sighed, shook her head, and went inside to bed.

Outside and alone in the dark, Muscle whispered, "It's my fault she's dead...", finally acknowledging his terrible memory.

After Eve drifted off into sleep, she found herself in a clearing surrounded by eight different trees. The boulder in the center of the clearing turned pink, and a Pokémon of the same color appeared on top of it.

"Xatu sees the future in his right eye and the past in his left," the pink Pokémon told her. "Go to him and discover what you must do."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sylveon, a fairy type. Be careful Eve...there are dark forces at work that seek the destruction of all."

"How do I remember that there is a fairy type? And how did I know what Darmanitan was?"

Sylveon smiled at her, "You are beginning to remember what happened to you."

Darkrai floated through the shadows of Mt. Blaze. He surveyed the unconscious rabid Pokémon and shook his head.

"They are far too weak to pose a threat. But they do what is needed to infect the others. Perhaps that shall be their use."

He flew to the peak of Mt. Blaze and his shadow appeared over the unconscious Darmanitan.

"You had one purpose. And you could not keep the psychic Pokémon in your grasp."

"Ugh..." Darmanitan woke up.

"They...interfered," he groggily said. "Team Claws...and Team Yellow."

"Thank you for your services Darmanitan. Even if you are incompetent."

Darkrai shot a purple and black ball of energy at Darmanitan. It formed a sphere around him and he fell into a nightmare.

"Team Claws and Team Yellow...could the Reikieon be assisting them? My Master shall be pleased with this new knowledge. Soon we shall gain what we lost."


End file.
